To Be A Female Ninja of Kai
by marubibi98
Summary: Watanabe Hotaru was a ninja in name only. She had no Master, no home. All that changes when Sarutobi Sasuke comes to her for help. With a war coming, the Takeda Army needs strong allies and Hotaru seems to be one of them. Hotaru refuses at first but, somehow, Sasuke finally manages to get her to agree. Hotaru will experience new things, two being loyalty and love.
1. To Have A Master

**Hello~! I know I haven't updated some of my stories in a while, but I WILL be updating soon. I have been obsessing over Sengoku BASARA for a while now, so I wrote this ~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sengoku BASARA. If I did, Mitsunari would be in theapy, because I love him and because he needs some help.  
**

* * *

Watanabe Hotaru crouched on the branch on a tree a few miles from Ueda Castle. The wind blew her hair into her face, causing her to whirl around and hold the end of her _katana_ to the throat of the ninja behind her.

Her eyes widened but then narrowed when she realized who she was looking at. "Why is the ninja of Sanada Yukimura following me?"

Sarutobi Sasuke held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, just to let you know, I live here. So, calm down, will 'ya? I came to talk to you about joining us."

Hotaru slowly pulled the _katana_ from his neck but kept it unsheathed. "Joining you? Why?"

Sasuke looked away and scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, there's a war coming, and we can use all the help we can get. I know you're strong, as strong as me probably, and I must do everything to keep my Master safe."

Hotaru stared at him for several minutes before sheathing her sword and turning away from him.

"I understand your need to protect your Master, I really do, Sarutobi Sasuke. However, I do not believe you need my services to defeat Tokugawa Ieyasu. Good day."

Hotaru jumped away from Sasuke, leaving him to sigh and follow after her. Hotaru stopped abruptly, causing Sasuke to crash into her and they fell off the branch and onto the forest floor.

Hotaru glared at Sasuke from underneath him. He just grinned and stared down at her.

"I didn't think we'd be in this position so early." He teased.

Watanabe scowled and shoved him off of her. "Why are you still following me, Sarutobi?"

The Sanada ninja grinned and sat with his arms behind him. "I'm not gonna leave you alone until you say you'll join us. You have no Master, no objective. Here I am, trying to give you both, yet you still refuse."

"I have no need for either of those things. I have managed so for many years." Hotaru responded from her spot across from the other ninja.

Sasuke sighed and fell on his back, looking up at the trees above him. "You know, I've been with the Sanada family my whole life, so I can honestly say that I don't understand why you need to go without a Master."

Hotaru stared at him before heaving a long sigh from behind her mask. She threw a rock at Sasuke and said, "Why do you want _my _help? I'm sure there are others who are stronger than I am."

Sasuke picked up the rock and stared down at it. "You know, I'm not so sure myself. Maybe it's fate. Or, I just randomly picked you."

Hotaru glared at him for a minute then stood. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she paced back and for the in front of him, contemplating his offer. Finally, she stopped and faced him.

Watanabe Hotaru held her hand, offering it to Sasuke.

She pulled her mask down and grinned at him. "I accept your offer. I, Watanabe Hotaru, will give my everything to the Takeda Army. Come, Sarutobi Sasuke, show me to your Master."

Sasuke blinked before his face broke out into a grin and he accepted her hand, pulling her into an excited hug when he was standing. Hotaru was as ridged as a board when he did, only standing there when he let go.

Sasuke blinked at her. He had barely realized what she was wearing, and that she was very attractive. She wore a short black, sleeveless _yukata_ with red swirling lines on the front. Her mask was red and she had a red scarf around her neck.

Her dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail and her thick bangs swept across her forehead, barely stopping above her gold eyes, and on both sides of her face. Bandages went up her arms and stopped at her bicep.

Red and black gloves went over the bandages, stopping at the elbow. She wore black boots and strapped to her back was her _katana_, but Sasuke knew she carried other concealed weapons.

All in all, her outfit showed off her figure that beat Kausga's ten-fold.

Sasuke grinned again and said, "Come on, we're not too far from the castle."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow but nevertheless raised her mask and ran silently behind him.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the gates of the castle. Sasuke greeted the guards and introduced Hotaru to them. Sasuke made small talk, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see Hotaru looking around her in amazement.

Finally, Sasuke stopped and went to one knee. Hotaru automatically copied his movements with her head bowed.

"Master, I, Sarutobi Sasuke, have returned with good news." Sasuke begun, staring at the _shoji _screen in front of him.

"Excellent, Sasuke! Lord Shingen will be happy! Come in!" came a muffled voice beyond the door.

Sasuke opened the door and stood, looking down at Hotaru in waiting. Hotaru stood gracefully and walked in, pausing to wait for Sasuke.

He smiled at her and repeated the same action he had at the door, as did Hotaru. In front of her was a man with brow, fluffy hair that had a red ribbon wrapped around it, trailing behind him and showing his ponytail.

He wore a red jacket, his torso bare, and white pants with armor around his waist. Near the bottom of his pants were red flames, looking as if they were coming off his shin guards and sandals.

The man blinked and then grinned with joy. "Hello! I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, welcome you to the Takeda Army! You have met my faithful ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke! He is the captain of the Sanada Ten Braves and is doing a wonderful job!"

Sasuke slightly blushed at the compliment and grinned shyly at Hotaru. Hotaru removed her mask and bowed.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Master Yukimura. I am known as Watanabe Hotaru and, from this moment forward, will be yours to command."

Sasuke blinked in confusion then exclaimed, "Wait, I thought you were only sticking around to help us with the war?! You're gonna stay forever?!"

Hotaru chuckled and sat up, addressing Sasuke. "At first, yes. But now, after meeting Yukimura, I have decided to help the people of Kai. Forever is an exaggeration, Sasuke. No one can live forever. I plan to stick around until I die."

Yukimura laughed and exclaimed, "Tonight we will feast to this joyous surprise! Sasuke, show Hotaru to her quarters."

Sasuke bowed and stood up, walking to the door and paused as Hotaru bid farewell to her new Master. As they were leaving, Sasuke looked at Hotaru. Hotaru felt his gaze on her and turned to smile at him.

Sasuke grinned back and said, "It's gonna be fun to have a ninja around."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and stopped when Sasuke did. "Are there no other ninjas here?"

"Yeah, there are. But there not as strong as I am, so I can't really train with them, you know?"

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Yes, I do understand."

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders and opened the door. Hotaru shrugged off his arm and looked around the room. She turned in a small circle, trying to take in everything.

She turned to Sasuke and muttered, "I haven't had a room for a long time." She paused and fell to her knees. Sasuke was about to rush forward when Hotaru put her forearms to the _tatami_, along with her forehead.

"I give you my gratitude, Sarutobi Sasuke. If not for you, I never would have found a Master or a home. I thank you."

Sasuke walked over to her and bent down. He tugged on her arm until she looked up. Her eyes shined with unshed tears and he smiled softly.

"I should be thanking you. I haven't seen Master that happy ever since Lord Takeda fell ill. So, thank you, Watanabe Hotaru."

Hotaru gave him a closed-eyed smile and let a small tear slide down her face.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, her silently crying, and him comforting her.


	2. The Invasion

**Wow, two stories updated in one day! HOLYCRAP! Anyways, please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA.  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Hotaru had no idea as to how they ended up in the position they were in. All they knew was that they woke up like that.

Hotaru's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist, her legs entangled with his and her face was pressed into his chest. Sasuke had his left hand pressed against her lower back with his head resting on the top of her skull.

So, you can imagine how awkward it was for them when they both woke up.

Hotaru and Sasuke stared at each other with wide eyes. For five whole minutes, there was nothing but awkward silence.

Sasuke cleared his throat and grinned. "I didn't know you wanted me so bad that you'd make a move on me while I slept."

Hotaru blinked and sprang up, squealing. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I AM _SO_ SORRY, SARUTOBI!"

Hotaru then started pacing around the room, mumbling about how she was unfit to be a ninja since she let herself get so comfortable near someone that she fell asleep. Sasuke watched her with an amused glint in his eyes. His eyes trailed down her pacing form and took in her disheveled appearance.

Her _yukata_ was slightly raised, showing off even more of her thighs than before. Hotaru's hair had, at some point in her sleep, had been released of the ponytail and was flying around as she paced in front of him.

"How did we-? When did-? How could I-? I am _**so **_sorry, Sarutobi! I-I don't know what came over me! I felt so grateful for what you've done for me that I-I just-" Hotaru wasn't even able to put how she felt into words and just stood there with her hair hanging in front of her face.

Sasuke stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Even a ninja, even though we're not supposed to, gets completely overwhelmed by their emotions."

Hotaru nodded and shrugged his hand off. Straightening her _yukata_, she spoke. "Yes, you are right. Please forgive me, Sarutobi. It is as you say. Do you happen to know what time it is?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why do you call me 'Sarutobi'?"

She blinked before turning around so she fully faced him. "Is Sarutobi not your name?"

"No, it is, but…." Sasuke trailed off awkwardly and scratched the back of his head as his eyes darted off to the side.

"Then, that is what I shall call you. Unless, you prefer another name…?" Hotaru raised an amused eyebrow as Sasuke wouldn't meet her eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "You can call me Sasuke."

Hotaru gave a small smile and slightly bowed. "Very well, Sarutobi."

**~/~**

Sasuke and Hotaru bowed deeply and said in unison, "Please, forgive us for missing the dinner, Master."

Yukimura smiled and waved it away. "It matters not. Hotaru, have you settled in here at Ueda Castle?"

Hotaru sat up from her position and answered, "Yes, Master Yukimura. I thank you for allowing me to stay here and be a part of the Sanada Ninja Corps."

"Nonsense. We are grateful that you have accepted our offer! Together we will fulfill Lord Shingen's dream!" Yukimura shouted enthusiastically.

Hotaru and Sasuke sweat-dropped as Yukimura started to speak of how amazing his Lord was.

"Master, it is time for me to go patrol. I shall be leaving now." Sasuke interrupted.

Yukimura paused in his praising and replied, "Take Hotaru with you. This will help her understand how we work."

Sasuke pondered the thought before nodding. "Alright. Come on, Hotaru."

She nodded and bowed once more before gracefully standing up and disappearing in a whirl of purple feathers and smoke.

Hotaru reappeared next to Sasuke on a branch outside the room they were just in. She tilted her head to the side when Sasuke stared at her.

"What is it, Sarutobi?"

Sasuke sighed and scratched his nose. "It's just that you're wearing red and Takeda's army wears red."

Hotaru blinked before smiling behind her mask. "I guess you're right. Perhaps it was fate that made you come to me for help."

Sasuke laughed and jumped off the branch and onto another. Hotaru copied his movements but stayed a few feet behind him.

She abruptly stopped and called out, "Sarutobi!"

Sasuke paused and turned his head to look behind him. "What is it, Hotaru?"

Hotaru pointed out over the gates of Ueda Castle. Sasuke frowned and followed the path her finger was pointing at. His eyes widened and he looked over at Hotaru. She had already disappeared to warn their Master.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "The Date Army sure have guts to try and invade Ueda Castle."

"Sarutobi, I've already informed Master. What would you like me to do?" Hotaru immediately asked as she appeared.

"Go see if you can distract them long enough to give us time to ready the troops. When you hear a 'bang', that's your signal to come back."

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Understood."

**~/?1~**

Hotaru ran along the branches of the trees that ran alongside of the castle. She frowned when she saw the leader of the army, Date Masamune, talk in a strange language.

"Please stop your invasion of Ueda Castle. I do not know your intentions for invading us, but please leave." Hotaru calmly stated as she appeared right in the middle of the path the army was using.

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "What's this? It seems Sanada Yukimura invited another person to the **party**. Kojuuro, take care of this."

Hotaru sighed and slowly started to shift into a battle stance. "Lord Masamune, I will tell you once more. Please turn around and leave the Land of Kai."

"Hell no. I've gotta make this alligenace with Ieyasu, no matter what. Now, let's-"

A bang cut Masamune off.

Hotaru stood to her full height and bowed, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lord Date Masamune, Master Katakura Kojuuro."

She disappeared with a puff of purple smoke and feathers.

Masamune stared at the spot she was standing at before throwing his head back and laughing. "This is gonna be one hell of a **party**!"

**~?!~**

Hotaru bowed to her Master before reporting, "Date Masamune plans to go through Ueda Castle and form an alliance with Tokugowa Ieyasu."

Yukimura scowled and turned to his troops. "Men, to further our Lord Shingen's dreams, do not let the Date army pass through Ueda Castle's gates!"

The men cheered in agreement and Hotaru glanced at Sasuke. He saw this and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and turned to Yukimura.

"Master, what would you like me to do?"

"I want you to guard the gates while the men get to their designated areas, understood?" Yukimura said, his body slightly rigid.

"Understood, Master. Don't worry; we'll win, Master Yukimura." Hotaru added before disappearing.

Yukimura blinked before looking over at Sasuke. "It seems you've found ourselves an excellent ally, Sasuke."

Sasuke's answer was only a small smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! Please review~!**


	3. The Order

**Heyo~! I wanted to thank all the people who have favorited/put my story on their alerts and reviewed~! I can't tell you how much this makes me happy! XD I love all you guys, and so do my OC's~!**

**Hotaru: If that is what you wish me to say, then so be it.  
**

**Misaki:*scoffs* This isn't my story but, since I'm here, I'll say thanks for showing the love.  
**

**Sora:*waves* Thanks for following along with us and our stories...  
**

**Eiji:*smiles and waves his hands around* I love you guys~!  
**

**Yuki:*grins* I have new minions~!  
**

**Akira"*sweat-drop* Please ignore her.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA.  
**

**Please enjoy~! :3  
**

* * *

Hotaru stood in front of the gates, her body tense and her senses alert. She scanned the horizon, looking for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

'_They should be here by_-_' _Cheers of excitement cut off her thought, Hotaru's head snapping towards the sound.

"Look, Kojuuro. It's the Ninja from earlier. **Alright, let's party!**" Masamune yelled as he approached the gate of Ueda Castle.

The cheers from some of his men were cut short as they fell into a pit. Hotaru smirked behind her mask and cocked her head to the left.

"Welcome, Date Masamune. I would ask you to please leave but, from our encounter from earlier, I doubt you would heed my request." She said coolly, her eyes hinting at her amusement.

Masamune narrowed his eyes and looked over at his Right Eye. "Kojuuro, take care of this."

Kojuuro nodded and got off his horse, saying, "Understood, Lord Masamune."

Hotaru's hand went to the hilt of her _katana_, her voice cold when she said, "No, you will not leave, for I will not allow you to."

Date raised an eyebrow before blinking and throwing his head back as he laughed. "So, **Red** is your Master, huh? How interesting. Very well. Let's see what you've got."

Hotaru said nothing as she unsheathed her _katana_, unnoticeably sliding _kunai_ in her gloves as she did.

Kojuuro frowned and turned to his Lord. "Lord Masamune, I do not think it wise for you to fight the Ninja. Allow me and take the rest of our troops into the castle."

As he finished, Hotaru suddenly began to whistle. Her lips moved freely, her eyes slightly closed. Hotaru cocked her head to the side, waiting for the whistle that should answer hers.

When she heard it, Hotaru lowered her head and said, "Go ahead. My Master and his troops are ready for you, Lord Date Masamune."

Masamune's eyes widened before he smirked and turned to his troops. "You heard 'er, boys! **Let's party! **Kojuuro, take care of the girl."

They cheered in agreement and galloped away, leaving Kojuuro and Hotaru.

"So, you will stay here and fight me, Master Katakura Kojuuro?" Hotaru asked, her eyes piercing his.

Kojuuro scowled and unsheathed one of his swords. "If it is Lord Masamune's wish, then yes."

Hotaru nodded and replied, "I understand. Now, let us battle, Master Katakura."

"Not before you tell me your name, Ninja." Was her even reply.

The female Ninja blinked then lightly chuckled. "How about this, Master Katakura? I will tell you my identity if you manage to cut me."

Kojuuro narrowed his eyes and said, "Your arrogance will be your down fall, Ninja."

Hotaru shrugged and moved her right foot out a tad bit. "What coated my words was not arrogance, Master Katakura. It was a warning."

Kojuuro barely managed to block her sword from piercing his back. He grunted and pushed her away from him.

Hotaru smiled behind her mask and answered his wide eyes. "I am a Ninja. What more can explain that cut on your wrist?"

Kojuuro's eyes widened and he looked down to see that there was, indeed, a cut on his wrist. It wasn't very deep, but it stung and blood was dripping from it.

He looked back at Hotaru and said, "I accept your deal."

They met in a clash of sparks, both grunting over the others strength. Hotaru sent out a kick that caught Kojuuro in his ribs. Kojuuro gasped and skidded back, his arms clutching his abused stomach.

Hotaru didn't hesitate. She ran at him and swung her _katana_ down, intending to cut off his head. Kojuuro, however, saw this coming and managed to roll out of the way. With a _boom_, Hotaru's _katana_ met the earth and dirt flew up into the air.

Hotaru's eyes scanned the dirt, easily spotting the standing figure of her opponent. Dashing forward, Hotaru flicked her arm out in front of her, sending a_ kunai_ in the direction of Kojuuro.

Kojuuro hissed in pain as the _kunai _nicked is arm, cutting the coat sleeve and flesh. Hotaru appeared behind him just as the dirt dissapated, kicking his legs out from under him.

Hotaru held the edge of her _katana_ to Kojuuro's throat, staring into his eyes. "My name is Watanabe Hotaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Katakura."

Kojuuro glared up at her before smirking and said, "You should always have the intention of killing your opponent when you have them pinned or else they may counterattack, like so!"

Kojuuro swept her legs out from under her, swept his sword up in an arc and managed to cut her right arm. Hotaru inwardly winced as she placed her right palm on the ground, somersaulting backwards and skidding to a halt.

"Good job, Master Katakura Kojuuro." Hotaru said as she held her right arm close to her body.

Kojuuro narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why did you tell me your name?"

Hotaru shrugged and replied, "You had managed to cut me before."

To show him, Hotaru held out her leg, slightly pulling up her _yukata_. Kojuuro averted his eyes, but looked back when he heard her scoff. A thin line of blood trickled from a small cut on her thigh.

"You cut me when you pushed me off you. Congratulations, Master Katakura, you cut a Watanabe Ninja."

Kojuuro blinked before his eyes widened. "'Watanabe'? You are from the Watanabe Ninja Clan?!"

Hotaru's eyes hardened but she nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose you could say that. My family and I we're not exactly on…good terms with each other."

Kojuuro opened his mouth to reply but the sound of water cut him off. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Master!" Hotaru whispered, memories lashing out at her.

Without so much as a glance at Kojuuro, Hotaru disappeared, confusing Kojuuro.

Hotaru appeared in the nearest camp, glancing at the flooded path that lead to the next one. Dead bodies were strewn around and Hotaru bowed her head in respect.

"I should go and assist Master Yukimura…." Hotaru mumbled to herself.

She paused mid-step, remembering what Sasuke had told her.

"_Master Yukimura is very strong; he would never allow himself to die before seeing Lord Shingen's goal come true. So, when you're finished at the front gates, come find me."_

Hotaru gritted her teeth and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building. Running in the direction of where Sasuke should be, Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

'_You better be right, Sarutobi.'_

Another minute went by before Hotaru jumped down into a sealed off camp, slightly startling the soldiers. Sasuke raked his eyes over her body, making sure she was alright. Other than the two cuts she had, Hotaru looked fine.

"You sure are quick." Sasuke told her as she walked over to him.

Hotaru shrugged and replied, "I have to be, for I _am_ a Ninja."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and started twirling his _shiruken_. "Huh, well, did you defeat Master Katakura?"

When Sasuke got no answer, he stopped his twirling and raised an eyebrow. "Hotaru?"

Said female grunted and said, "No. I heard the water and believed Master to be in trouble…"

"Oh, why didn't you just tell me then? It's not like you're in trouble. After all, you did manage to lower their numbers." He told her, adopting a lop-sided grin.

Hotaru blushed behind her mask and averted her eyes. "Y-yes, well, that was my job, was it not? To give you time to ready the troops?"

Sasuke laughed and opened his mouth when a rumble caught their attention. The gates to the camp opened, revealing a grinning Masamune, a stoic Kojuuro and some of their soldiers.

Sasuke held his arm out when Hotaru made a move to attack. "No, Hotaru. Go and protect Master Yukimura."

"But-" Hotaru argued, her eyes darting from Sasuke to the two enemies in front of her.

"This is what you signed up for. Now, go." Sasuke said, giving her a small smirk.

Hotaru nodded and, before she disappeared, whispered, "Don't die, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he closed his eyes and shook his head. Smiling he, opened his eyes and replied, "I wasn't planning on it, Hotaru."


	4. A Story

**Here's another update~ Sorry I've been gone fore a long time! One word: School.**

* * *

Hotaru had to stop herself many times from turning around and staying with Sasuke. She mentally sighed in relief when she saw Yukimura standing unharmed in the middle of a wooden platform.

Appearing behind him, Hotaru dropped to one knee and reported, "Master Yukimura, Date Masamune's forces have broken through the gate and are flooding the castle. Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro, and their forces are currently engaging Sarutobi."

Yukimura turned around with a grim face. "I see. Good job, Hotaru. Now, go and help Sasuke. Tell Lord Masamune that I am ready for him."

Hotaru blinked and jerked her head upwards. "Pardon, Master Yukimura? You want me to leave you? Master Yukimura-"

"I said go and help Sasuke. He needs your help more than I do."

Hotaru bowed her head and nodded. "Very well, then. I will be going." Hotaru stood up to leave but paused and said, "Be careful, Master Yukimura."

Yukimura smiled and said, "I will be, Hotaru."

**~/~/`~?~?~?~?~**

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Masamune's sword nicked his arm. Flipping away from him, Sasuke barely had time to adjust his footing before Kojuuro swung his sword in an arc, intending on cutting off Sasuke's head.

Sasuke leaned back and kicked upwards, kicking Kojuuro's sword from his hand. Kojuuro staggered backwards and hissed in pain when a _kunai_ imbedded itself into his left leg.

Sasuke grunted when Masamune's sword met his _shuriken_. "So, where's your Master, Ninja?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed Masamune away. "Nowhere you need to-"

"My Master is waiting for you beyond this gate." A voice called from behind Masamune.

Masamune blinked and then turned with a smirk. "Well, at least someone is willing to tell me where the **party** is gonna happen."

Hotaru calmly walked up to Masamune and said, "Go. My Master is waiting for you."

"I don't need to be told twice!" Masamune turned to Kojuuro and said, "I'm leaving this to you!"

Kojuuro stood and put most of his weight on his right leg. "Yes, Lord Masamune."

Masamune ran out the gate and turned, disappearing from their view.

"Why did you tell him where Master Yukimura was?!" Sasuke exclaimed, turning to Hotaru.

Hotaru regarded him calmly and replied, "Master told me to deliver a message and I did."

"Then why are you still here?!" he yelled, his eyes darting from Hotaru to Kojuuro.

Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Sarutobi. This was another of Master's orders: "go and help Sasuke; He needs your help more than I do." That's what he told me."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok, alright. Let's do this, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded and slid into a fighting stance. "I will take care of the surrounding soldiers."

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "Leave me with the tough opponent? Not fair, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and replied, "Hey, I already fought him; it's your turn now."

Hotaru launched herself at the nearest soldier, slitting his throat easily. She whirled around and blocked a sword then shoved the soldier away from her body. Sending out a kick that crushed the soldier's chest cavity, Hotaru killed the remainder of the soldiers.

Standing straight up, Hotaru saw Sasuke block a swing and parry with a swipe at Kojuuro's arm.

Hotaru made a move to help, but Sasuke yelled, "Go! I'm fine by myself! Clear out the rest of the enemy soldiers!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "I am getting very frustrated with your orders."

However, she turned around and ran out of the gates, intent on doing what Sasuke told her to do.

**~?~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~?~**

Hotaru and Sasuke appeared behind Yukimura as he watched Masamune, Kojuuro and their remaining soldiers ride away.

"Do you understand, Master? The strength of that man, who keeps charging forward without being crushed by the weight of controlling a province…"

Yukimura stood and said, "Yes. I have much to learn from Lord Masamune."

Sasuke sighed and said, "You don't get it, do you? You have nothing to learn from the One-Eyed Dragon! You have your own way of doing things. And… I don't like that guy at all. We don't want you to become like that, see? Right, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and looked at Yukimura fondly. "I would hate to see your personality change, Master Yukimura. And I'm sure I'm not the only one."

Yukimura stayed silent, even after they had both disappeared.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Hotaru looked at Sasuke as he lounged in her room. "Sarutobi, why, exactly, are you in here?"

Sasuke shrugged and rolled onto his stomach to look at Hotaru. "I wanna know more about you."

Hotaru stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "And you expect me to tell you this?"

"Hmm, yes."

Hotaru sighed and scowled at Sasuke. She had removed her mask and Sasuke could tell just how irritated she was. "I don't understand why you suddenly want to know these things. How is Master Yukimura?"

Sasuke sighed and sat up. "He gets like this sometimes. It's painful to watch. Master Yukimura will get very depressed and talk about how unworthy he is to lead Lord Shingen's army. Other times he will exhaust himself with his training."

Hotaru looked out of her room and saw Yukimura doing just that, going through various jabs.

"And yet you leave him alone?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving her Master.

Sasuke looked to see what she was staring at and replied, "He prefers to be alone."

"My family was very strict. After all, we had to uphold the Watanabe name."

Sasuke nodded and, not showing any reaction at the sudden change in topic, asked "Why didn't you tell Master Yukimura you were from the Watanabe Ninja clan?"

Hotaru looked at Sasuke and said, "My family serves under Lord Mori Motonari. I want no affiliation with them, if possible. They did terrible things that I do not agree with."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

Hotaru took a deep breath before saying, "The Watanabe Ninja clan is known for its coldness. My family…they are very brutal and merciless. It disgusts me to know that I was born into a family like mine. Anyways, my older brother, Akihiro, he hated the man we served under. He said that Lord Mori Motonari didn't care for his soldiers and didn't care if they all died. One day, Akihiro left on a mission. He came back that same night and tried to take me from our house. Being young, I asked no questions and left with him, making a rather big ruckus as retrieved my most precious things, costing us time to make our escape. It turns out my brother didn't go on a mission; he left to ask if he could join Takeda Shingen's army. He came back to take me with him to Kai, but our Lord knew this and deployed soldiers to stop us. These soldiers were my own family."

Hotaru took another deep breath before continuing, "They killed him with no hesitation and would have killed me if it weren't for me being "young and ignorant". Ever since then, my family has hated me for being a so-called traitor. However, if I had been the age I am now, I would have left everything behind and had been faster ."

"Wow. I've never heard of this before…" Sasuke muttered.

Hotaru smiled bitterly and said, "Lord Motonari wouldn't want an act of insubordination to spread amongst his army or the Land of the Rising Sun."

Sasuke's mouth formed into a thin line. "How did you escape?"

Hotaru smiled mischievously and replied, "I went on a "mission". And that's when you found me."


End file.
